


Bird Tattoos and Redtube

by consuera



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Roommates, Davierre, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Hott Baguettes, M/M, Roommates, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consuera/pseuds/consuera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I have a roommate, this guy David.<br/>We hang out a lot, like best friends for lots of years, his friends are my friends and vice-versa.<br/>But there’s this thing: From the past few months I’ve been having these deep feelings, and I’m completely attracted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Tattoos and Redtube

So I have a roommate, this guy David.  
We hang out a lot, like best friends for lots of years, his friends are my friends and vice-versa. 

But there's this thing: From the past few months I've been having these deep feelings, and I'm completely attracted to him.  
And I'm pretty sure he's not into me on any level, first because I really don't think he likes men, he has this androgynous look, he dyes his hair blonde, but that doesn't mean anything. And second of all, if he does like men, I don't think I'd be his first choice, anyway, I don't think he's into any kind of intimate relationship whatsoever.  
So I just keep these feelings for myself, I shove them down my throat while spend a nice saturday night watching gay porn in my bedroom.  
The best ones are the homemade videos, they're more real, you know?  
Anyway, there's this user that occasionally uploads videos of him playing with himself.  
The hottest. 

Before I can even start my laptop, David called me from the other side of the door.  
"hey, Pierre?"  
"yeah?"  
"are you getting ready?"  
"for what?"  
"for tonight! Come on, man, you said you'd come with me!"  
"where?"  
"I can't believe you don't remember."  
Oh fuck. That's right, the tattoo thing...  
I hammered my head against the wall. "I'm really sorry man, I'll change, just gimme one minute!"  
A really impatient David huffed at the other side of the door.  
I changed my tee, my jeans were still clean. I opened the door, facing the upper mentioned impatient David.  
"let's go then!"  
"yes, at your service, my man."  
He laughed at my goofy voice. 

So, David really wanted to get a tattoo, and he asked me to go with him, because I have some already, and it's his first time and all. 

He looked pretty excited, off course. 

The tattoo guy name was also David, he transfered the pictures into David's arms, birds right up the elbow, one on each, cool design. 

I enjoyed myself with the faces he made while getting tattooed.  
By the time they were finished, the studio was closing. I stretched myself on the chair and picked up my jacket waiting for the guy to finish his recomendations on David's new tattoos, like, wearing the bandages, treating the wounds and all. 

"so what do you think? You've been quiet since we left the studio."  
"I liked. Good taste"  
"thank you. But are sure you're ok?"  
"I'm just tired I guess. Anyway, make sure you keep those bandages, so the tattoo won't get infected"  
"sure thing!"  
He wouldn't stop talking about the tattoos the whole trip back to the apartment, how bad it hurt and that he hoped he would never have to do it again, but he loved anyway. 

No, but the tattoos, oh man, now he is like 3 times sexier, they fit perfectly on his skinny white-velvet arms. I wish I could kiss them all over. 

We got to our place, it was dark already, probably around eight, I grabbed a beer and went to my room.  
"good night, Dave"  
"good night!" 

I closed the door and cracked my knuckles.  
I guess I was so tired I threw myself on the bed and knocked out, not even touching the beer. The sheets still smelled like my drool. 

It was 3 a.m., my stomache woke me up, thank David he ordered pizza. 

I wish I could talk to him about my feelings, but I don't have the guts, plus, he would just say I was joking around.  
Usually he doesn't take me serious. Probably because I keep joking all the time. 

I took a sip of orange juice, then got back to bed. The bad thing, I couldn't fall asleep again, so I turned my computer on. 

That dude uploaded a new video, perfect.  
He never shows his face, just his body and he sometimes moans. 

He was lying on the bed, legs spread and fingering himself, really hot. He almost whispered his moans, like he was shy or something.  
I was already touching myself. Then he turned around, facing the sheets.  
That cute perky ass, I bet David's ass look like that, I've only seen it through pants or underwear when accidentaly I saw him get dressed a couple of times.  
Yes , I picture David doing the things the guy from the video does, I am really sorry and pathetic. 

But something was weird with that guy. He bent over and I saw bandages up his elbow, on both arms, just like David.  
Just like David.  
Just like fucking David.  
That had to be a fucking coincidence, it couldn't be.  
Now I could really identify his voice.  
Or am I going crazy? Could I just be imagining things, convincing myself that that was David, or was it true?  
If I think about it, he's really private about his room, and he could have recorded it while I was asleep... 

That doubt made me feel even hotter, in a weird way.  
Very weird way.  
I stroked myself harder and harder, until I came, breathing heavily  
My forehead was sweating like crazy, I felt guilty of course. 

I was shocked. Not because I idealized Dave so he had to be cute and pure, no. I was shocked because I couldn't believe how hot he was. I was shocked because I saw his beautiful naked body, all of it.  
I had to clear this up with him later, for the sake of my sanity and for the sake of my feelings for him.  
Now I would never go back to sleep, I couldn't stop thinking, shit. 

So the Sun rose and about ten David came to the kitchen. Yes, he came to the kitchen, which means I was also in the kitchen. Which I could only guess I might have tried to warm some milk and probably fell asleep right over the table. I have no memories of that. Or I've finally gone crazy.  
My back hurts like hell. 

"Morning. Whatcha up so early?"  
"I might've fallen asleep here."  
"you might have? You gotta quit drinking, buddy"  
"I'm ok. So, Dave..."  
"yes?"  
"I passed out yesterday, huh?"  
"yes, I got kinda worried about you, but then you started snoring, so I didn't bother"  
"what did you do last night? I saw pizza"  
"yeah, I ordered some and stayed in my room, you know, hanging around"  
"ohh, how's that?"  
"I watched some movies, man. Get your head outta the gutter"  
"I didn't mean anything, relax."  
"yeah, sure"  
"but what movie did you see?"  
"uhh... It was um..."  
"..?"  
"about bees or something like that"  
Yeah, right. Like he would shut up after watching any movie. He stays the whole day talking about it when he really watches a movie.  
"anyway my tattos kinda hurt, could you take a look?"  
"ok, let's have breakfast then I'll do it." 

"well, you shouldn't sleep with your tattoos facing the mattress, you know"  
I gently applied lotion over his scars, they looked reddish.  
"but I didn't! I swear to you!"  
"not even a little bit? Like you could've lie down for a bit, I don't know"  
I watched his face turn bright red, of course he did. He lied down on that video.  
"what's with your face? You remembered something? Or"  
"no, nothing, I-"  
"really?"  
"what do you mean? You look like you have something to tell me"  
"and you look like you have something to hide from me"  
By that time he looked like a tomato. That was my fault, but I needed him to confess.  
"I don't understand what you're saying, Pierre. Why would I hide anything from you?"  
"you tell me. Maybe because I saw someone just like you yesterday."  
"again, what do you mean?"  
"you know, that someone else don't usually show their face, but showed his bandages, the ones that looked a lot like yours, to a very low quality camera. And his ass last night."  
His face was already purple, there was no red colors left.  
"YOU SAW ME?! Oh God, oh my God! Damn, Pierre!!"  
"damn me? Damn you! I can't believe you do porn! And you never told me!"  
"I don't do porn! And you weren't supposed to see that! And why the fuck do you see those videos? I thought you were straight!"  
"well... It turns out... I happen to be bi..."  
And by that time I was the one blushing.  
"what? And you thought that keeping that a secret was right?? I'm pissed at you! That's so unfair!"  
"I'm the one pissed at you! It's dangerous to make those videos, someone can find out and expose you! And what do you mean by unfair?"  
"it doesn't matter. Forget it."  
"no way. I don't think we have any more secrets, buddy"  
"just shut up already."  
"tell me, David"  
"I didn't want you to see that"  
"because we're roommates?"  
"...yeah, sure"  
"no, wait. That's not it?"  
His face was telling me that that was not the reason.  
"forget it, Pierre"  
"I can't forget. Dave, you don't understand, I can't pretend that didn't happen. Not when I have these feelings for you!"  
I can't believe. I can't fucking believe I said that. Look at his face, oh my God I screwed up everything. I didn't even stutter, damn it why do I have such a big mouth.  
"you-you what?"  
"ok, let's not make this a big deal, they'll eventually go away, I"  
"you have feelings for me?? Since when?"  
"does it matter?"  
He gave me a really furious look.  
"ok, 4 months, I guess-"  
"four months?? God, I need to sit down."  
He took a long breath, sitting on the arm of the couch.  
"Pierre, why... why didn't you tell me before?"  
"because it wouldn't have mattered. You won't like me back"  
"ok, I want to kill you right now. You weren't supposed to see that, not because we're roommates and you know me more than anyone and would recognize me no matter what. It's because I do have feelings for you too and I didn't want that to be the first time you'd see me naked."  
My heart skipped a beat. What the ? Was I hallucinating? Dreaming?  
I came closer to him, touching his cheeks.  
He pulled me for a tight hug. I didn't want to let go.  
I put a piece of his hair behind his ear.  
His eyes sparkled.  
We kissed real tenderly. His lips tasted like strawberries.  
Mine felt like melting.  
We kissed over and over, our tongues tasting each other, our hands exploring the other's body.  
By the time we failed breathing, the kiss was so hot I could feel myself sweating. Dave gave me this really shy moan when we broke the kiss.  
"Dave, your moans are so cute..."  
"...hmm"  
"give me some more, I'm getting harder..."  
"a-ah!"  
I pratically ate his neck, that smooth piece of skin turned bright red within a few seconds.  
No, seriously, I was really hard.  
I unbuttoned his pajamas, kissing each new piece of skin I could find.  
His chest went up and down as he breathed. I hold his hips while kissing his shoulder, then his chest, his nipples, he lied down on the couch then pulled me to be on top of him.  
I wanted to taste every bit of flesh on his body.  
He hold my jaws, giving me a really savage kiss, while I stroked his nipples.  
I gently moved my right hand to his chest, his thighs, then to his crotch. He was wearing pajama top and white boxers. Suddenly, he cut the kiss and hold my wrist, like he was scared or something.  
"pie, I didn't want to say that, but please be gentle."  
"don't worry Dave, I will be"  
"no, it's because I've never done that with anyone before"  
I kinda blushed. "you're a virgin?"  
"yes I am, ok? Please don't be nervous"  
"I'm not nervous, I'm flattered."  
"why's that?"  
"because I'm going to be your first time, and I wanna make you feel the best ever."  
He violently blushed. I smirked, giving him a kiss on the nose.  
I took his lips again, while getting rid of his boxers. I could say he was as hard as I.  
Before I could think about breaking the kiss, he started another, violent one, taking my breath away. My face was all red, I blushed like crazy.  
I went down on him, kissing his belly, his thighs, then I licked the tip of his penis. I could feel him breathing heavily, I took it in my mouth, sucking gently, then took it all.  
"oOHH, PIE, THIS IS SO GOOD!"  
I bobbed my head against him in a rythimical motion.  
He started stroking my hair. That felt good, he's so cute. 

David pulled me for a kiss, taking my shirt off (I guess it was a band tee?) then got rid of my pajama shorts.  
Then it occurred to me: David was wearing a pajama top, and white boxers, that picture was so hot I would never forget. Ok, and now he is completelly naked, and off course he's even hotter.  
"what?"  
He couldn't stop staring me.  
"I just. I've never seen you this much naked before."  
"oh, right"  
"your tattoos... you're really hot, pie"  
"you too..."  
I kissed his forehead, then his cheek, then his lips. I love when he call me pie, like the sweet...  
He stood up and lead me to his bedroom.  
I sat on his bed, noticing that he was looking for something in his nightstand.  
He bent over, giving me the perfect view of his perky ass. I grabbed it, and slapped it.  
"ouch, Pierre!"  
"sorry, is just that you have like the perkiest ass in the world, I'm in love with it."  
"oh God, you're such a weirdo!"  
He stared laughing.  
What? I have a thing for asses.  
Then he came back with a bottle of lube.  
He sat on my lap and whispered to my ear  
"I want you inside me, pie"  
That sent me to heaven then back to Earth.  
I gave him a long kiss, getting the tube off his hands.  
I spread his cheeks, then started preparing him, one, two, three fingers. He hugged me, our chests sticking together with the sweat.  
"are you ok, want me to stop?"  
"no it doesn't hurt, I'm just..."  
His face was all red again, he was really shy.  
I gave him soft kisses on the lips.  
"pie..."  
He kissed my jaw line.  
"what?"  
"I'm ready"  
I put the tip inside him, entering slowly.  
He hugged me, resting his head on my shoulders.  
Our hips started moving.  
I kissed his neck, his collarbone, he had his eyes closed, like he was trying to contain himself.  
We moved faster, our bodies crashed together, his moans got me even harder.  
"pierre, I'm"  
I stroked him faster, he hugged me tight.  
He kissed my jaw line, my chin, my lips. 

I've honestly never felt that good before.  
A few more strokes, and he came between us.  
His body tightening me up so I couldn't hold anymore, I came inside him. 

 

I dragged him to be on my side, our breathing was still irregular and our bodies, wet.  
I kissed his forehead and stroked his hair.  
"you know you have the most beautiful and sparkly eyes in the world, right?"  
He smiled and held my hand.  
"not until now, you dork"  
"sorry I didn't tell you about my feelings before."  
"I'm sorry I didn't either. And sorry about the video"  
"I'm not sorry even a little bit. And you meant videos, right?"  
He went back to that upper mentioned purple face.  
"you've seen all of them?? Good God, Pierre!"  
"are you kidding? More than once!"  
"fuck, I'm gonna kill you so hard"  
I laughed for about a minute.  
"I'm gonna watch even more now that I know that's really you"  
"or you could just fuck me instead"  
"or I could do both, because I love watching you play with yourself"  
"ok shut up please I'm embarrassed enough"  
"ok ok, sorry, dave"  
I kissed him, moving my hand to his arm, then to his waist.  
He sucked my bottom lip, then kissed my cheek.  
"or, we could fuck and record it."  
"for real?"  
"the camera is in the last drawer"  
"oh my God I love you so much"  
I looked like a kid who just won the best present in the world.  
"I love you too, pie"  
I kissed him again, gently.  
"does your tattoo still hurt? We can wait a while"  
" no, it's better. You'll take a look again after this"  
"you know, that tattoo made you look even hotter, if that's possible"  
"I know you did"  
He laughed and turned the camera on.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I've missed a lot writting fanfic in a specific fanfiction website~  
> How are ya? That's my first work in AO3 and one of my first fanfics in english, sorry if sometimes the words look like crap, but english is not my mother tongue ehh~
> 
> Did you like it? I'd love some comments~  
> ♥


End file.
